inthefleshfandomcom-20200214-history
Series Two Episode Six
The series climax takes place against the backdrop of Roarton's annual winter fete and traditional boundary march. Danger is descending on Kieren - Simon believes he's the key to a Second Rising, while an unhinged Gary thinks he is planning a Blue Oblivion attack on Roarton. Gary gets to Kieren first, determined to publicly out him as a ULA terrorist. He manhandles Kieren to the new graveyard where he knows the boundary march will be heading and then forces him to take Blue Oblivion. Kieren is made to face his darkest fear- becoming rabid again. When he endangers Steve, Jem finds herself pointing a gun at her brother's head. It looks as though Simon's job is going to be done for him. Meanwhile, Maxine's deepest secret is revealed when she has a public meltdown at the fete. The villagers finally see her for what she really is, but not before tragedy touches Roarton. Plot While at a rest stop two Halperin and Weston workers discuss PDS sufferers, after leaving they open their trunk which holds a array of equipment from oxygen containers to shovels. They then reveal their destination to be Roarton. At home, Kieren prepares to go out, however to his surprise finds that his door is locked. Calling out, Steve opens the door only to lock it again after explaining it as another precautionary measure for Kieren's 'wellbeing'. In Jem's room she is seeing Henry Lonsdale in her dreams again, waking up in a fright as Steve asks her to get ready for the Fete. Meanwhile Amy and Philip are leaving the fields, as the two agree to keep Amy's newfound senses returning she wonders whether Philip would still like her if she isn't a PDS sufferer any more. He replies that he would like her any way as the two leave, Amy suddenly noticing she is cold and her teeth chattering. Once Kieren had been let out of his room Sue gives him his Neurotriptyline injection, reluctant to be sent back to Norfolk as Steve and Jem are cautious being around Kieren. Sue leaves too as she has sided with Steve that it would perhaps be good for Kieren. Before leaving Steve locks Kieren in his room again much to his frustration, while he leaves with Jem to go to the march. Jem asks what would happen if Kieren is sent away, to which Steve replies he'll be fine. Elsewhere, everyone is getting ready for the Fete. Simon is shown preparing to sacrifice Kieren as he slips a knife into his jacket, Maxine getting dressed while Gary gets into his uniform however, like Simon, carries a knife with him. All three say their prayers. The other ULA members of Roarton have assembled at Amy's bungalow, asking Simon about the Second Rising. As Philip has remained at Amy's grave into the night he finally decides to go home, however places the tiger toy on the grave before he does so. As he turns back the toy falls over, however dismisses it as he leaves. The two Halperin & Weston workers Nina and Oliver, who had been waiting, hastily begin digging at Amy's grave, commenting that there's still time. Soundtrack *Take That - Back For Good *Cat Stevens - Morning Has Broken *Depeche Mode - New Life *The Spinners - Family of Man *Keaton Henson - You Videos Previews Grave danger arises in Roarton - In the Flesh Series 2 Episode 6 Preview - BBC Three|Grave danger arises in Roarton Category:Episodes Category:Series 2